


Pierwszy fan

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [98]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, 30 minut do piekła, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet, larry - Freeform, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nie tego spodziewał się Louis wchodząc do łazienki.Prompt z "30 minut do Piekła"Prompt 81. "Właściwe miejsce"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  i found you cryingin the toilets au.  
> 15.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Tekst do promptu 81. z akcji "100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja"

Louis cieszył się, że w końcu udało mu się wyrwać spod opieki matki i sióstr. Emocje nadal w nim buzowały, a trudno było odreagować pod ich czujnym okiem. Na szczęście łazienka zawsze była dobrą wymówką na wszystko. Z ulgą zamknął za sobą drzwi, mając nadzieję, że znajduje się sam w pomieszczeniu. Niestety, gdy zrobił kilka kroków do przodu usłyszał dziwny dźwięk, którego z początku nie rozpoznał. Jego oczom ukazała się mała kulka nieszczęść zwinięta przy umywalkach. Skojarzenie z kulką było jak najbardziej adekwatne. Jedyne co mógł zauważyć to ciemne kręcony loki i to jak chłopak ciasno przytulał do siebie kolana. Może najlepszym wyjściem byłoby zostawienie go tu, w końcu wiele osób płakało w tych murach, ale to ni było w jego stylu. Przecież nawet kilka słów mogło pomóc nieznajomej osobie.  
– Hi – powiedział cicho, kucając koło chłopaka.  
Loczek podniósł do góry głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Tomlinsona ze strachem. Po chwili czknął mało elegancko, przez co zakrył sobie usta, mówiąc ciche:  
– Ops.  
Louis musiał przyznać, że chłopak był uroczy. Już zaczynał kojarzyć go z występem, który oglądał zaledwie kilka chwil wcześniej. Wiedział, że ten miał talent i nie możliwe by już go odrzucili. Dlatego nie rozumiał skąd te łzy i dlaczego jest tu sam.  
– Wszystko w porządku? Tacy słodcy chłopcy nie powinni płakać na podłodze w łazience. – Uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– Przeszkadzam ci, prawda? Przepraszam, już wychodzę.  
Chłopak wstał i próbował otrząsnąć spodnie, jednak nie było mu to dane. Tomlinson złapał go za ręce, co pozwoliło loczkowi na moment się opanować. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na nieznajomego, nie bardzo wiedząc czego on od niego oczekuje.  
– Harry Styles, prawda? Oglądałem twój występ. Był nieziemski – zapewnił.  
– Nie musisz kłamać, wiem, że nie wyszło tak jak powinno.  
– Żartujesz? Jestem pewien, że zostaniesz wielką gwiazdą. Nawet jeśli nie wygrasz X-Factor to z takim talentem w przyszłości ludzie będą bić się o bilety na twój koncert.  
Harry spuścił jedynie głowę, wycierając łzy z twarzy. Nie do końca wiedział co powiedzieć, ale przecież to co usłyszał nie może być prawdą...  
– Z tego powodu, by w przyszłości nie musieć się bić, mógłbyś dać mi swój autograf? Będę twoim pierwszym oficjalnym fanem, mam nadzieję, że będę miał z tego jakieś profity – mówiąc to, puścił do Stylesa oczko, na co ten tylko się zarumienił.  
– Nie musisz tak ze mnie żartować. Zaraz znikam, nie będę tu już płakał – zapewnił.  
– Czekaj, na początku autograf, bez niego cię nie wypuszczę.  
Louis podsunął mu kartkę i długopis, które miał w kieszeni, czekając cierpliwie na jakiś ruch z jego strony. Po chwili młodszy chwycił to i opierając się o jedną ze ścian, złożył swój podpis, z krótkim dopiskiem od siebie. Oddał Tomlinsonowi kartkę i z lekkim uśmiechem minął go i wyszedł.  
Chłopak zerknął na podpis i zaśmiał się cicho z dopisku:

„Dla mojego pierwszego, prawdziwego fana. Byś nie musiał mnie więcej pocieszać w łazience.”  
H. Styles

Ani on, ani Harry nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że te pierwsze spotkanie nie będzie ostatnim. A w dodatku ten program połączy ich na całe życie, bo właśnie tu znaleźli miłość...


End file.
